


The Untold Story of Five Homo Sapiens

by gay4tae



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, Clueless Huening Kai, Cute Huening Kai, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Roommates, Sad Choi Soobin, Shy Choi Soobin, Shy Huening Kai, Sitcom, Slow Burn, Soft Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Huening Kai, Sweetheart Huening Kai, beomjun?, dumb gays, havent decided on which ship plsdontkillme, taegyu??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay4tae/pseuds/gay4tae
Summary: Kai moves in with four complete strangers off the internet to start a new life in the city. After getting used to each other’s rather very odd habits and quirks, two awkward, hopeless, lovesick idiots fall in love with each other despite all odds against them.Or, a slow burn of self-denial and emotional constipation.





	1. New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This au is inspired by the American sitcom, New Girl! After finishing all seven seasons, I've always wanted to write something similar. I'm currently rewatching it again and boii is all the feels coming back to me. Anygays, this series will be a light read I think so without further ado, please enjoy!

Something about moving in with four complete strangers off the trustworthy internet should have made Kai stop and think about his decision for at least a minute. But it was already too late when he went ahead and knocked on the door to what he hopes to be his new apartment. He hums quietly to himself to keep him busy while he waits for someone to answer the door. Just as he was about to pull out his phone to check if he’d gotten the wrong address, the door finally swung open and a silver haired boy stood in front of him.

Kai shoves his phone away in his pocket and shines him a bright smile. “Hi! I’m Huening Kai, your new roommate!”

“Hi, Huening Kai. I’m Choi Yeonjun. I’m so glad you made it. Come in,” his roommate says while walking back inside.

Kai steps in, pulling his suitcases along with him. The place was big, as expected for four people living here, and it was everything Kai imagined it to be. He sets his stuff to the side and walked to the center of the living room in a daze. 

“It’s gorgeous,” he says in awe.

“It is when Taehyun’s around. He keeps this place together. Otherwise, it would just fall apart with the other three of us here,” Yeonjun chuckled slightly.

“Are the rest of the guys here?”

“Unfortunately, they couldn’t be here on the first day of your arrival, but they’re very excited to meet you,” Yeonjun informs. Before Yeonjun could give the young boy a tour around the place, his phone _ ding _ inside his pocket indicating he’s gotten a message. He pulled his phone out and his smile was replaced with a frown. “Oh, hey. I’m sorry to have to do this now, but I have to run off somewhere. Will you be okay staying here by yourself for awhile?” 

From the look of guilt on his face, Kai could tell he was genuinely apologetic and he smiles at him in reassurance, “No! That's fine. I’ll just wait ‘til the others get here.”

“Okay, thank you so much. I’ll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything, call me,” he says from the doorway.

“You got it, hyung!” Kai calls out after him.

After Yeonjun had left the apartment, Kai plopped himself down on the red leather sofa. He looks around, admiring the interior decoration of the place. After growing bored of just sitting around and waiting, he got up and explored the place. 

Just next to the living room was a small kitchen with an island table. The kitchen wasn’t anything fancy, but it had a cozy feel that Kai was immediately attracted to. 

Upon noticing the sticky notes, postcards, and an assortment of pictures that covered nearly the entire refrigerator, Kai walked closer to inspect it. He giggled at the silly things written on the notes and questioned their odd list of groceries. At one corner, he spotted a picture of four boys huddled close to each other in front of a beach. They all had a big smile plastered on their faces that made Kai’s heart all warm inside. 

The first guy on the left was a dark haired fellow dressed in all black. _ An odd choice of clothing to wear on a hot day out to the beach_, Kai thought. Standing next to him was the roommate he first met, Yeonjun. He had his arm hooked around the first guy’s shoulder and held up a peace sign. In front of him, a brown haired boy was crouched on his feet and also held up a peace sign. 

The last guy was another dark haired boy, standing next to Yeonjun. One thing that made him stand out among the rest of the boys was his height. The rest of the boys were already tall, but this one takes the crown. Despite how tall he was, he didn’t look as intimidating or scary as some people would think. Kai couldn’t help but notice he was actually cute with his dimples and boopable nose. 

When Kai was finished looking around the kitchen, he made his way down the hall near the living room. On each side was two doors. He opens the first door to his left and saw that it was a small bathroom with just a shower, toilet, and sink cramped together in the limited space. Kai closed the door and moved on to the room across. 

When he opened the next door, Kai realized that it was one of the bedrooms. There was a queen size bed in the middle with dark sheets and a grey duvet. There wasn’t much else in the room besides a closet, a bookshelf, and drawers. By the way it looked empty, Kai assumed that the room belonged to no one and went on ahead to bury himself under the covers of the bed, deciding to take a short nap. 

It took Kai an hour to get to the airport, three unnecessary hours finding his flight, six long hours on the plane, and another hour trying to look for this place. It was no surprise that the young boy would be properly exhausted, letting his fatigue take over his body as he was lulled into a deep slumber.

**~𝕋 𝕏 𝕋~**

Soobin sighs deeply from the back of a cab. He brought the phone closer to his face, looking out the window in frustration.

“Another day, another failure.”

“Just because you get rejected from one job doesn’t mean you stop trying,” Yeonjun tries to console from the other end of the line.

“That was the fourth job, hyung,” Soobin points out.

“You’re going to find a job in no time,” the older says encouragingly.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Soobin apologizes. “You’ve been paying my share of the rent for weeks and there’s not much I can do.”

“It’s going to be alright, Soobin. I got everything figured out already. There’s nothing to worry about now, because I—”

“I’ll see you when you get home, Yeonjunnie-hyung. If you need me, I’ll be in my room binge watching sad cat videos until I fall asleep to the sound of cats crying with the mix of my own tears because someone refuses to let us have cats in the apartment. Don’t wake me up until I’m dead.”

Although he couldn’t see it, Soobin could practically hear Yeonjun rolling his eyes at his dramatic response, “Soobin, we’ve talked about this already. We’re not getting a cat. But—”

With a tone of a nine year old throwing a tantrum, he says, “I don’t want to live in this cruel world anymore!”

“Soobin, wait—”

Soobin hung up the phone before he could hear all of what Yeonjun was going to say. The cab arrived at his destination and he cast his phone away before stepping out of the car and paying the cab driver.

The currently broke, _former_ college student began walking towards the entrance of the apartment, practically dragging his feet to the elevator. After getting off on the eighth floor, he continue trudging defeatedly to the door of his shared apartment and all the way to his bedroom.

When he opened the door, his head was still hung down low, looking down at his feet as he made his way to climb into his bed quickly after kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket away into a corner somewhere.

He pulls the cover over his body and curled himself into a ball. It was only when he rolled over to his other side that he then noticed another presence laying next to him and his eyes were met with identical comically-wide eyes.

Soobin froze in his place, shock completely taking over his body as all he could do was continue staring at a pair of innocent-looking eyes.

“Hi,” the stranger on his bed finally said. “I’m Kai.”

Soobin opened his mouth to yell or scream or shout at him to get out of his room, but all he could get out was, “Hi, Kai. I’m Soobin.”

“Is this your room?” the stranger asked.

Soobin continued staring at the boy on his bed whose name he just learnt is Kai. He couldn’t believe that a boy, nonetheless a really cute boy at that, is in the same bed with him, staring back at him with adorable doe eyes. He was so distracted admiring his long eyelashes and counting the little moles he could find on his skin, that he failed to realize that Kai’s been waiting for a response from him. 

The young boy throws the strange boy a funny look before repeating his question, “I said if this was your room.”

When he heard the pretty boy lying in bed next to him speak, he snapped out of his reverie and turned bright red, embarrassed that he’d been staring at the boy for god-knows-how-long.

“Um…”

Although he knew what the boy had asked him, his mind blanked and he panicked, ”No?”


	2. 5-1=5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been awhile. I should be working on my two essays that's due tmr but I really wanted to continue this au asap. Sookai's latest vlive really motivated me to write so I decided to update this au. I hope you all enjoy! <3

“Oh,” Kai responded back before backing away, trying to put a little more distance between their already close proximity.

“Err,” he fumbles with his words, trying to figure out how he should phrase his next question.

Once realizing his mistake, Soobin flusters and quickly corrects himself, “I mean, yes! Yeah, this is my room. Uh, why are you—“

Before Soobin could continue, Kai interrupts with a quick apology, “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t think—I never think.” He fumbles with the sheets, jumping out of bed clumsily.

“I’m sorry. I just assumed that this was my room and I was _ so _ exhausted from traveling that I thought maybe I could take a quick nap but _ clearly _that was a mistake and I should’ve waited but—“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, it’s fine. I understand,” Soobin brings his hands up to his chest, palms facing the young boy, trying to calm the frightened boy down. “I don’t mean to sound rude or anything but...who exactly are you and why are you here?”

At that, Kai gives him a funny look, tilting his head to the side like a puppy, adoring a look of pure confusion, “I’m the new roommate,” he explains. “Didn’t Yeonjun-hyung tell you I was arriving today?”

Soobin only stared at him blankly, “Truthfully, I didn’t know you were arriving at all.”

“What?”

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a new face appears at the doorway, typing away on his phone without looking up.

“Hey, hyung,” the stranger who barged into the room says.

“I found this sugar daddy online and I could hook you up if you—oh.” The stranger pauses once looking up from his phone and noticing the new company they had.

“Well,” he begins. “Clearly, I'm interrupting something here.”

At that, Soobin sputters, “Taehyun, this isn’t what it looks like,” he raises his hands in defense once more, waving frantically. “And stop trying to hook me up with a sugar daddy! I’m not exposing my body for money.”

“Geez, no need to shame. You do what you’ve got to do,” the stranger whose name was Taehyun, simply replies.

“Hi! I’m your new roommate,” Kai shines him a bright smile. 

Despite feeling like a broken record having to repeat the same thing over and over again, Kai smiles warmly at the shorter boy who he now recognize from the photo on the fridge.

The boy standing in the doorway finally turned his head at the stranger, acknowledging his presence. He throws him a perplexed look, squinting at him with hard eyes. He crosses his arms lazily over his chest before saying, “Roommate? That’s not possible,” he shakes his head slightly. “There’s only four rooms here in total. And we don’t have space for another roommate.”

Embarrassment quickly washes over Kai and the atmosphere grew thick with tension. Kai felt so out of place and was beginning to feel even more awkward than he already was. He pulls at the hems of his sweater and gnawed at his lips nervously. Soobin, observing the scene before him, quickly notices the discomfort the poor boy was in and opened his mouth to say something but was quickly beat to it by a new voice. 

“Oh, hey! Soobin-hyung finally got himself a sugar daddy,” a blonde boy said from the doorway. “Although, he looks really young to be a sugar daddy.” 

The first thing Kai noticed about the stranger was his slight heavy panting and the blonde locks that messily stuck to his forehead. A Nike's sport bag hung across his shoulder and his face was pigmented with a slight tone of pink. From the looks of it, Kai would guess he’d just came back from the gym.

Soobin’s eye twitched in slight irritation at the assumption.

“Beomgyu, can we please refrain from bringing up ‘sugar daddy’ every two seconds?”

“Weren’t you the one who tweeted last week about looking for a sugar daddy?’”

“I was drunk!” Soobin was quick to defend.

“Doesn’t necessarily mean you lied—”

“Anyways,” the brunnette next to the blonde interrupted. “Can we please address the elephant in the room?” he says, motioning towards the fidgety boy who looked like he was fighting the urge to run away.

Returning his attention back to the new boy, Beomgyu asks, “So, who is he?”

“According to him, he’s our new roommate,” Taehyun answers.

A look of worry plastered itself on the blonde’s face.

“What? Does that mean Yeonjun-hyung is kicking one of us out then?”

The shorter boy shrugs his shoulders in a bored manner.

“It’s probably you.” 

Beomgyu throws him a look of bewilderment.

“Why me?”

“Don’t you recall last month’s incident with the landlord?”

[Flashback]

_ Beomgyu was sitting lazily on the couch, quietly listening to music on his phone when he heard the doorbell go off. Pulling his earphones out of his ears, he jumps off the couch in one fluid motion and moved to open the door. When he opened the door to reveal who was on the other side, an old, bald man with a gray beard greeted him with a frown. _

_ “You’re two weeks overdued.” _

_ “Why, hello to you too, sir.” _

_ The landlord only gave him a stern look in warning._

_“Sixteen hundred is the rent for this month. If you don’t get it in by this friday, I’m gonna have to force you guys to pack your stuff and get out of here.” _

_ “S-sixteen? Sixteen hundred?” Beomgyu baffled at his statement. The boys already knew they were late with this month’s payment, but with Soobin’s financial issues, they had been struggling trying to come up with the money. Trying to buy them more time, he does his best to distract him by placing his hands on both sides of his hips and with furrowed brows, he says, “Just who do you think I am?” _

_ The landlord beard no emotions on his face whatsoever, clearly unamused by the boy’s antics._

_“Eighteen hundred is what you’re originally supposed to pay me. Sixteen hundred is just me being nice.” _

_ “Sixteen hundred? That’s outrageous. Make it fifteen hundred.” _

_ “Eighteen_ _hundred." _

_ “Seventeen hundred.” _

_ “Deal.” _

_And with that, the old man walks away. _

_Beomgyu smiles triumphantly at his little victory, pride swelling up in his chest. As he went to close the door, he turns around to walk back to the couch before pausing in his step momentarily._

_ Wait_.

[End of Flashback]

“Okay, I’ll admit. Maybe that might’ve had not been one of my proudest moments, but I was not fully responsible for that. If anything, it was your guys’ fault for not telling me the landlord was a bargaining wizard.”

Before the conversation could escalate any further, Soobin interrupts, “So, wait. If none of us knew about a new roommate, then…” he trails on, leaving the rest to catch on.

The boys all jumped when a new voice appeared, breaking the silence, “Oh! Good. We’re all here.” 

Everyone turned their attention to the silver haired boy who looked out of breath and had beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Yeonjun went to stand by Kai’s side and looked at everyone before announcing, “Everyone. I would like to finally be able to formally introduce you to our new roommate, Huening Kai!” he expresses ecstatically.

“...”

The room went silent as everyone exchanges looks of uncertainty amongst each other. Yeonjun frowns confusedly at their lack of reaction.

“What?”

“Can we have a short meeting first? Just a brief meeting,” Beomgyu asks with a small shrug of his shoulder.

Yeonjun looks over to Kai, silently apologizing to him with his eyes.

“Oh! Yeah, sure. Of course, I’ll just wait...outside. In the living room,” the new boy says before exiting the room.

As soon as the door was shut promptly, the room went haywire.

“How come I was never told about us having a new roommate?”

“What if he’s a serialkiller? Where did you even find him? Off of Craig’s list?”

Yeonjun moves to open his mouth but was quickly interrupted by a hand extending out towards him, cutting him off. 

“Nevermind. Don’t answer that.”

More and more questions were being thrown at him and Yeonjun just stood there taking it because even he knows he deserved it. He thought he’d have enough time to inform everyone about their new addition to the apartment, but things didn’t work out as planned. 

“I know, I know. I should’ve told you guys before, but I couldn’t find the right time. I know we all have been dealing with some stuff on our own, some of us with more stuff, and I didn’t want to add more to our plates,” he explains calmly. “Eventually, I kind of strayed away from bringing up the topic until now, but now you guys know,” he says with a small smile, hoping to bring everyone off edge. 

They all continue staring at him with a blank expression.

Yeonjun sighs before continuing, “With a new addition to the family, I thought maybe this place could do with a little more lightening up.” He explains, lifting the corner of his lips into a tiny smile, hoping to convince the others. He sighed once more before finally giving in, “Okay, fine. Mainly because we’re in dire need for someone to help pay the rent to avoid us being kicked out.”

No one argued further with Yeonjun after that. They all take a minute to think carefully about this big decision and how it would affect them.

“So,” Yeonjun starts. “Everyone’s in?”

Beomgyu was the first to raise his hand.

“Okay, fine. I’m in.” 

Taehyun followed shortly after.

“Fine with me. Besides, he’s cute. It would finally be nice to have a nice face to look at everyday.”

“Okay, rude—”

“How about you Soobinnie?” Yeonjun quickly interrupted before they could get off topic.

Soobin looked shyly down at his hands that laid on his lap, biting the inside of his cheeks. He knows that Yeonjun isn’t mad at him whatsoever for not having had gotten a job yet to help pay for the rent. Still, he couldn't help but to feel like he was only being a burden.

“I don’t know, hyung. I just feel really bad you went out of your way to make sure we don’t get kicked out and have to move back in with our parents or live out on the streets,” he says with a hint of guilt in his voice. “Maybe it'd be best if I just move out so I don’t have to burden you guys anymore.”

Yeonjun frowns at that and move to sit next to the taller boy, “How can you say that? I would never kick you or any one of us out.” Yeonjun reassures him in a soft voice, rubbing his back gently. “Except maybe Beomgyu,” he says in a jokingly manner to lighten up the atmosphere.

“You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“Nope.”

The atmosphere became lighter and everyone grew more relaxed.

Yeonjun turns his head at Soobin again.

“Don’t worry, Soobin. It’s okay. I interviewed him and everything. You’re going to really like the new boy once you get to know him, I know it. So will all of you.”

Soobin pursed his lips, head still hanging low.

“Are you in? Come on, say you’re in,” he urges him, nudging his shoulder against his repeatedly.

After being persistently coaxed, he finally caves in and nods.

"Okay, I’m in,” he says looking up and smiling softly at everyone.

“Yes!” they hear muffledly through the door. 

Taehyun turns around to open the door and they see the new boy’s face flustered at being caught listening through the crack.

  
“I promise, you guys will _ not _ regret this,” Kai smiled widely, showing off his pearly whites, clearly overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! The wait for the comeback is killing me, but I'm trying my best to be patient. Yesterday was Moa's first selca day and so many people participated! Everyone looked absolutely beautiful and I didn't know that there were that many Moas on twt like where have you guys been? lol. But I have a feeling that this comeback is gonna be worth it and my wig is gonna be completely snatched so let's hang in there moaaaas. <333

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind that this is a work in progress and I'm kinda just messing around with this au before working on my other ongoing aus. I really should focus more on finishing my other three aus instead of adding more weight to my shoulders but its fine I love suffering anyways hahahahaha haveaniceday<333


End file.
